Unexpected Evidence
by soynanii
Summary: What if Abby wasn't alone when she went through the Director's car. What if Gibbs was there to see the peculiar piece of evidence that's in said car? Rewrite of 'Brothers In Arms'.


**Inspired by 'Brothers In Arms' (04x21)****Just the part about Abby searching through Jenny's car, disregard everything else from that episode.****They are all happy and not totally obsessed with an arms dealer... :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

Abby was down in the evidence garage looking through the Director's car.

She didn't really feel comfortable with it but knew it was her job, it was necessary. Besides, the Director had explicitly told her to just do her job as if it were any other person's car. And to this point she tried to ignore who's car it really was and searched it top to bottom, until now.

"Oh!" the scientist exclaimed loudly with her eyes going extremely wide. She just looked at the item in front of her and froze in place. Until she was startled by the voice of her silver-haired fox.

"What's wrong, Abs?" He couldn't really make out if Abby's 'oh' was said in a voice that was cause for concern or not, but given the fact that something in Jenny's car startled her was concern enough for Gibbs. He stood glaring at the goth waiting for an explanation.

"Ehm.. well.. I.. I found something and I.. I'm not sure what to do with it exactly." Abby stammered.

"What did you find, Abs?" his brow was creased, because by the sound of Abby's voice it didn't sound like anything incriminating, but he couldn't figure out what it could be.

"Well, I.. I found.. these in her glovebox." She said holding up a pair of bright pink lace panties. "And I'm not sure what to do with them. I mean they are evidence, but would the Director want these to be put in the log? This is so personal. I don't know what to do!"

Gibbs raises his eyebrow looking at the item Abby was holding up. He moved over to grab a evidence bag and held it open for Abby to drop them in, once he closed the bag with a slight smirk he said:

"I'm gonna give them to her, ask her what she wants you to do."

"Gibbs, are you sure? I mean she's gonna kill me when she finds out I showed them to you!" Her eyes turned wide as realization hit her and she started to panic a little.

Gibbs just smiles at her, kisses her cheek and enters the elevator stuffing the clear bag in his jacket.

Up in the Director's office:

Jenny Shepard was sitting at her desk currently trying to wrap up a very long and boring phone call with SecNav. She was holding her head up with one arm that's perched on her desk, massaging her temple in order to try and fight the oncoming headache away. Just as the conversation finally began to end her office door flew open, hitting the wall behind it with full force. She shouldn't be phased by it anymore, it happened so often, but sometimes like today it startled her. Not that she would ever admit that to him. She hoped her ability to not let it show was good enough.

"Yes, sir. Yes. I will report back to you tomorrow." And with that the phone call was finally finished so she turned her attention to Gibbs, who had a big smirk on his face. God, what's he up to now?

"What can I do for you, Agent Gibbs?" she managed to say it much more calmly than she felt.

He just kept that stupid grin on his face and she knew something to annoy her was coming.

Standing up she exasperated asked: "Jethro, what is it?"

"Abby found something in your car and wasn't sure what to do with it."

Jenny furrowed her brow and looked at him in confusion and then turned worried.

"What? There's nothing incriminating in my car! What could she have possibly-"

She broke off when Jethro held up the clear evidence bag containing her panties. Her eyes went wide in shock and her cheeks flushed bright red in embarrassment. After a few seconds the shock left her and quickly she makes her way around her desk towards him to grab the bag, but he was faster. As she reached for it he smirked and his hand flew up, holding them out of her reach.

"Pink? Really, Jen? You always said you hated pink."

Now she got furious and with a glare that could very well rival his own, she growled:

"Don't be an ass! Give them to me, Jethro!"

"They're evidence, Jen. Can't just hand them over to you." He deadpanned.

Her anger disappeared, she raised an eyebrow and a smirk formed on her lips.

"If you wanted a pair of my panties you could've just asked, not try to steal evidence for yourself."

Whatever he had expected her to do or say that was definitely not on his list. How did she come up with a comeback like that so fast? Damn, she's good. Wait, what had she said again?

"Oh yeah? And you would've given me a pair?"

Shit. She hadn't thought that one through. It sounded so good for a second, why hadn't she thought of the implications she put on herself? Dammit Jenny, pull yourself together!

"Well, now we'll never know, will we. Just keep your damn evidence!"

He narrowed his eyes at her and then turned around to walk out. As he was already halfway out he turned around once more. "But pink, Jen, really?" and with that he walked out.

The door wasn't fully closed yet when she replied: "If you wanted to know the color of my underwear you could've asked." He heard her, but didn't turn around again.

A few hours later:

Jenny was sitting in her study, working. So deep buried in her work that she jumped when someone suddenly cleared their throat right next to her. Her hand flew to her heart to calm her back down and she glared at the intruder.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Well you shouldn't let your guard down like that, what if it wasn't me sneaking up on you like that?" the man retorted half mocking and half serious.

"Don't start with the old argument that I should've stayed an agent! Besides there's security outside for a reason, maybe I should tell them not to let you in next time." Jenny only mumbled the last part to herself but he heard and smirked knowing that she would never do that.

"What did you come for anyway?" she asked taking off her glasses and looking at him.

"Two things actually. Let's start with the first." Jethro said holding up a bottle of Bourbon and after an inquiring look from her elaborated. "We sit down together, talk, drink Bourbon, like old times."

"Like old times? Why?" she asked narrowing her eyes trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Do I need a reason?"

"No, but I know you have one."

Without saying anything he made his way to her drinks cabinet, took out two crystals and made himself comfortable on her sofa. She stared at him just sitting there drinking and waiting for her to join him. This man was so infuriating! She knew there was another reason than just to 'catch up' but she also knew he's not gonna answer until he wants to. Besides it's not like she didn't want to take him up on the offer, to have a drink, to talk, to just be with him without fighting. With that in mind the redhead slowly stood up and made her way over to sit next to him and took the glass he already poured for her.

After they both finished their first glass and neither has actually spoken Jenny was starting to get annoyed. "You wanted to drink and talk, so talk."

When he looked at her she had to do a double take at what she saw in his eyes. There was uncertainty, maybe even fear. He certainly wasn't his cocky self like a few minutes ago, what's going on? She became even more worried when he refilled his glass and knocked it down in one.

As he was about to fill it up again Jenny put her hand on his arm to stop him, whatever was bothering him he wanted some liquid courage and that wasn't like him at all.

"Jethro, what's wrong? Talk to me."

Contrary to what Jenny might believe those to glasses weren't the first he had had today, he already drank a few back home to even come here. He wasn't drunk but he was feeling it, he was getting looser but not loose enough yet and she cut off his drinking. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"I think I should just go." He left the half empty bottle and was almost at the front door when she realized what just happened. Something was going on and she couldn't just let him leave.

Jenny jumped up and managed to reach him just as he was about to open the front door. Grabbing his arm she turned him around to face her and he looked surprised. Why he was surprised that she came after him was beyond her but now was not the time to dwell on that.

"You said you came here for two things, what was the second?"

Gibbs forgot he even said that, or rather he hoped she would've forgotten. But now she stood there, his beautiful Jenny, asking him why he came here tonight. He wanted to just say it, but it wouldn't come out. What could he lose? Why couldn't he just tell the truth? Three simple words, not that hard. But when he finally opened his mouth what came out surprised even him.

"What color is your underwear?" His eyes widened as he realized what he said. He had been thinking about their little banter in her office this morning the whole day.

"What?" She was shocked to say the least. Did the alcohol go to his head faster than she could've imagined? Did he seriously just ask that or did she misunderstand?

Now that he said it he might as well just go with it. "You said in your office today if I wanted to know what color underwear you wear I could've just asked."

She couldn't believe the audacity he had. She had said that to leave him speechless not as an invitation, or had she?

"Yes I said that, but I didn't say I would give you an answer."

For a long time both of them just stood opposite each trying to look confident with their words, not giving away how nerve-racking this whole conversation really was.

"Wait, that's the reason you came over?" she asked with wide eyes after remembering her question.

"I… no that's… not exactly?" It wasn't really a question but in a way he did come over because of what she said. The whole conversation in her office was so light and bantering and he swore that she was flirting with him, that's why he was here, that's why he needed liquid courage. Because even though he knew her, could read her most of the time he had no idea if he was just imagining things here.

"You're not sure? I… just tell me why you're here please. You're all nervous and making me worried because right now you're not really behaving like yourself at all."

"I…" No he couldn't do it so he just shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just gonna go home."

"For God's sake if you're really just here to inquire about the color of my underwear you can leave right the fuck now but if you're here for something more important then tell me now!"

She was almost shouting now, this whole evening was frustrating her and she was confused.

Jenny crossed her arms on her chest and with an angry look waits expectantly for his answer.

After what seemed like an eternity the redhead was almost ready to just leave him standing there and go up to bed was when he spoke quietly, dropping one hell of a bomb on her.

"I love you."

She gripped her arm tightly to make sure she was actually awake, nope not asleep but he's joking right? He has to be. "It's one thing to not give me back my panties but don't mess with me on this! If you're just drunk talking I-"

"I'm not. I don't want to know what underwear you're wearing, well I do but that's beside the point. I took them because I knew you would get annoyed and when you do you get this look on your face. You look so cute. I wanted to see that. And then you started bantering with me and it threw me off guard because I could have sworn you were flirting and then you threw that challenge after me and I convinced myself to take that as the reason for coming over. But it wasn't really, I just needed to know if I was right about not being the only one that feels this way. Believe me, I love you. And please don't make me talk any more."

"You're serious?" She was still unsure if this wasn't just a joke, she didn't really believe that but this moment seems so unreal right now, like a dream.

"Of course I'm fucking serious! Who do you think I am to say all this and not mean it?"

Now she did feel stupid, of course he would never do that to her. "You were right."

"About what?" he asked not following what she was referring to.

"You're not the only one that feels that way. God, you have no idea how often I dreamed of this." She told with a laugh.

He stepped closer to her and smirked. "Really, you were dreaming of me?"

"Oh yeah, often, sometimes you finally tell me you love me too and sometimes you annoy the shit out of me and I just want to shoot you." She tried to keep a straight face but a little smile still came through.

He laughed, a genuine laugh so few people get to actually hear. "Uh-huh, no indecent dreams?"

"You wish." She whispered, blushing.

Their bodies were only millimeters apart now, breathing the same air.

"Yes. But I would prefer the real deal."

"Shut up and kiss me already."

He took another step closers so their bodies were finally touching and agonizingly slowly he moved his head to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. It's wasn't a deep one, no tongue, but they could both feel the other smiling into it. Jethro moved one hand to her cheek and let the other rest on her hip whilst she kept him in place with both her hands in the hair at the back of his head.

Their lips separated again but they stayed in place like that staring in each other's eyes for a long time until he broke the silence, breaking the spell they were under.

"So, about seeing your underwear."

With laughter ringing throughout the house he picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

* * *

**This was honestly so much fun to write!**


End file.
